Caiaphas' Decision
by livingdead2010
Summary: Caiaphas' view of Jesus and how he helped to kill him. This is something that I wrote from his POV, so it isn't 100 accurate. I wrote it for Theology class.


Caiaphas' Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible.

Author Notes:

1. If you see G-d, it is kind of Jewish, though I am not.

2. I wrote this for Theology Class.

3. The font (if it is obtained) is supposed to look like hand writing.

4. All of this is done from Caiaphas, the High Priest's, POV.

I heard of the supper, the last of Jesus of Nazareth, from the betrayer Judas Iscariot. He had gone. He said that Jesus "took the bread and broke it, and giving it to his disciples said, "Take and eat; this is my body." Then he took a cup, gave thanks, and gave it to them, saying, "Drink from it, all of you, for this is my blood of the covenant, which will be shed on behalf of many for the forgiveness of sins. I tell you, from now on I shall not drink this fruit of the vine until the day when I drink it with you new in the kingdom of my Father."" I don't believe him. He can do miracles, he says he's the son of G-d. He's collecting followers and they are no longer wanting me as they're High Priest.

Some say he is a prophet, others say he is Isaiah returned, and yet others thought that he is the son of G-d. How could he be the son of G-d? He doesn't keep the Rules for Sabbath, for he does miracles.

But with the traitor Judas' help, he shall do no more miracles, for he will be crucified. If I don't succeed in this I shall not be head priest much longer, as Jesus will gather more followers and overthrow the temple, corrupt it, and place himself as G-d and ruler.

I will go to Pontius Pilate and tell him that Jesus has claimed to be the, "King of the Jews," for Pilate is the ruler of the Jews and would not like there to be another. I will take him down. He will not take my job.

I called Judas before me today (Good Friday) and asked him where Jesus would be tonight. He replied immediately, "Garden of Gethsemane, on the Mount of Olives."

"I shall send some soldiers with you to get the man Jesus. Be here, ready, a little before sunset," I told him. He paled slightly and looked uncomfortable, but I held out the bag. The bag of thirty pieces of silver.

"I will," he said taking the bag greedily.

He was here at the time I asked and lead the soldiers to the place and said to them before they reached Jesus, ""The man I kiss is the one; arrest him.""

They soon reached him and found him along with eleven of his disciples. How this man has gotten disciples must have been through some demonic act. But I shall keep the temple in its glory, I will not let him corrupt him. I shall destroy him.

I heard from one of the soldiers that he approached him, ""Hail Rabbi!" and he kissed him." The soldiers then arrested him. One of his friends, Simon Peter, cut off hand cut off my servant's ear. Jesus only told him to put away his sword. He healed my servant then told the crowd that this was a fulfillment to all his teachings.

Jesus was then brought before me as was instructed. Many people tried to present false witnesses, but none of them were even believable. If I wanted Jesus killed, it had to either be real or believable at least. "Finally two came forward who stated, "This man said, 'I can destroy the temple of G-d and within three days rebuild it.'"" I rose to address him, ""Have you no answer? What are these men testifying against you?" But Jesus was silent." I then said to him, ""I order you to tell us under oath before the living G-d whether you are the Messiah, the Son of G-d."" Jesus replied to me, ""You have said so. But I tell you: From now on you will see 'the Son of Man seated at the right hand of the Power' and 'coming on the clouds of heaven.""

"You have blasphemed!" I told him. ""What further need have we of witnesses? You have now heard the blasphemy; what is your opinion?"" They then told me, ""He deserves to die!" They then spat on his face and struck him, while some slapped him saying, "Prophesy for us, Messiah: who is it that struck you?""

I brought Jesus to Pilate, saying that he had claimed to be the king of the Jews. Pilate then questioned him: ""Are you the king of the Jews?" Jesus You say so." And when he was accused by the elders and I, he made no answer. Then Pilate said to him, "Do you not hear how many things they are testifying against you?" But he did not answer him one word, so that the governor was greatly amazed."

Over Passover the governor, Pilate, usually released one prisoner to the crowd. He gave the people a choice of either Barabas, a murderer of a Roman soldier, or Jesus. The crowd shouted, "Barabas!" for he was a hero to them. Pilate tried to convince them to ask for Jesus, the innocent one in his mind alone, but I made sure that everyone would ask for Barabas through money, much like Judas. They shouted, ""Crucify him! Crucify him!"

Jesus was terrorized through beating. The guards even mocked him by putting a purple cloak on him and wove him a crown of thorns, bowing to him they said, ""Hail, King of the Jews."

Then there was the crucifixion. He was tied to the part that was to be parallel to the ground and forced to carry it up the path to Golgotha. Along the way a Cyrenian named Simon. He helped Jesus carry his cross, for he was struggling. The women were all weeping and crying out to Jesus. One even went so far as to wipe his face on her cloth. She gasped as she pulled it away from his face, I suppose he showed off again and did another miracle.

When they got to Golgotha Jesus was stripped of all the clothes that he hadn't been of prior. He was only given a linen cloth to wear. He was nailed to the cross, much to his pain and anguish. His screams were normal, but he held in the first, as he tried to the rest, he found that he couldn't. He couldn't be g-d, it is quite clear now. He couldn't even take away his own pain and suffering. I found it amusing that right before he died he cried out, ""My G-d, my G-d, why have you forsaken me?"" He finally realized that he really wasn't g-d. It took him a long time.

When the soldiers came around to break the trios legs, to kill them faster, they noticed Jesus was already dead. So they instead threw a spear into his side, and out poured blood and water. He was truly dead, and truly human.

The next day, Joseph of Arimathea came and took Jesus' body. It was buried in his tomb and it was sealed with a large boulder. I requested that it to be sealed off as best as possible so that Jesus' disciples couldn't make it appear as though he had risen from the dead as he said he would. There was also a guard placed in front of the tomb to keep watch.

Three days after the death of the 'messiah' there was an uproar among Jesus' disciples. A woman had gone to pray by his tomb, only to find an angel there and the stone rolled away. And his body gone. I found the story hilarious. I mean an angel! Honestly. A few days later they say he visited two of them on the road to Emmaus. They say they didn't recognize him until he broke the bread as he did at his last meal with them. He also appeared to his eleven special disciples in their place. They say one of them didn't believe that he had visited him while he was gone. I guess he didn't pick the most loyal of people for disciples, but he had to take what he could get.

Forty Days later, once again I heard of Jesus. This time it was said that he had ascended into heaven.

Personally, I don't believe them. Jesus is NOT g-d. Is he?

* * *

Hi guys! This was my Theology project. I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
